


it's not possible for me (not to care)

by inlovewiththeirlove (fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers)



Series: seven things (i hate about you) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Lots of chicken nuggets, M/M, Post-breakup, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers/pseuds/inlovewiththeirlove
Summary: chicken nuggets can only heal so muchyou like her





	it's not possible for me (not to care)

**Author's Note:**

> this part of the series is a direct continuation of part 1 so I'd recommend reading that before this

Phil’s family were all bad actors. And that was coming from someone who despite making films wasn’t the best at actor. It would take a stretch of imagination to consider him to be anything other than woefully mediocre but in comparison to the rest of Lesters, he might as well be Oscar-worthy.

Phil had caught onto their plan twenty minutes in, when his mum was trying to get him to bake. His baking skills were about as proficient as a three- year old’s and his mum would much prefer to bake Christmas treats herself because that way, they would turn out well enough and not get roasted by Gordon Ramsey. She was pretending that this was a regular Christmas, that everything was normal, that the boy who she had thought would be her son-in-law hadn’t simply left.

He had said no to the baking and Martyn was next, asking to watch “The Wizard of Oz”, a movie which Martyn had not liked since he was eight. After that, Cornelia wanted to play Scrabble and when he said no to that, his dad snapped, “Philip, we’re trying to cheer you up. Do something with us.”

Phil had to laugh at the looks Nigel got from the rest of the family. Subtly was an art lost on his father, “Kid, you want to go fishing, maybe that’ll help?”

“Dad, it’s literally winter,” Martyn replied.

“Eh, it’s mostly an excuse to sit outside in nature, have a beer or two, away from this crazy lot.”

Martyn rolled his eyes at that. Phil knew his dad was trying to be nice, but fishing? No matter how heartbroken he was, he couldn’t ever imagine himself fishing for fun.

Phil appreciated the concern of his family but he wanted to be alone. He told this to them too, “Mum, this isn’t my first ever breakup, I’ll wallow, watch some Buffy and then move on.” 

The move on part was a stretch, it wouldn’t be easy. He didn’t know whether by saying it out loud, he was trying to convince his family or himself.

“You’re calling it a _breakup_?” Cornelia raised he brow at that.

“What else would I call it?” 

“Separation, a domestic, healthy space, you two are, I dunno Romeo and Juliet levels of love,” Cornelia spoke more with her hands than her words but her frustration was clear.

“They both die at the end,” Phil shrugged and continued, “and I mean they didn’t know each other that well. We were more just bad for each other.”

“Phil, what are you on about?” Martyn chimed in, “You two were like the epitome of love, getting one of you to be away from the other for even a few minutes was near impossible, you two have been attached to each other for years now.” 

“That’s codependency, not love.” Phil deadpanned. 

He was met with stares of disbelief from the lot. It was true though, they were doomed from the start.

“So you’re saying you don’t love him?” Cornelia’s voice was louder and sharper now. 

“All I’m saying is I don’t want to discuss this with all of you, this is not a public issue,” Phil was firmer now, getting increasingly annoyed at the nosiness of his family.

“Honey, at least tell us what happened? We’ll support you two if you want to take a break but this seems very sudden,” Phil’s mum was calm as always, never losing her wisdom filled constant gaze on Phil.

“He’s too young for all this. Or I’m too old. Now can I go upstairs and sleep this off?”

Phil was met with dissatisfied groans and hmms, they wanted details, an explanation but Phil had to disappoint them. All Phil wanted was sleep. He went upstairs and got back into bed and prayed he didn’t dream of Dan.

^^  
Phil startles awake, his heart racing and sweat dripping down his face.

He didn’t know how long he had been out for, but he hoped he could go back to sleep. He feared what waited for him in dreamland. 

He got up and roamed around the house, trying to figure out where everyone else was. He went down to the kitchen and only found Cornelia there.

“Hey, everyone’s out to get some fish and chips, you okay?” Cornelia asked.

“Bad dream.”

Phil didn’t elaborate until Cornelia raised an eyebrow, “It was about chicken nuggets.”

“Wow, that’s-” 

“Crazy, I know,” Phil knew how this sounded, chicken nuggets. 

“I was going to say peculiar,” Cornelia grinned.

“I feel like I just relived that day,” Phil stared at the ground while saying this, if he looked her in the eye, he might start crying.

Cornelia silently nudged him to tell the story, “Dan was sick last year and I had been taking care of him, and he looked so sad and I wanted to cheer him up, so I went out for lunch I bought him some chicken nuggets. When I got home though there were already nuggets on the table.”

“What?” Cornelia said in surprise.

“He felt bad about me having to do all that for him, so he ordered chicken nuggets. It was just one of those things,” Phil’s voice trailed off, unsure where to go.

“It wasn’t just one of those things, it was special, it is special, what you two have. You ready to give up on that?”

Phil might have still been dazed but he could hear the Dan’s laughter, rising above the sounds of the street as they sat and ate too many chicken nuggets together. Dan looked happy. He was happy.They’d fed them to each other too and afterwards they sat feeling like bloated whales and made whale noises at each other until Dan laughed so much his stomach hurt. 

Dan’s laugh was magic, it was what held it all together and tore it all apart.

He wished he could back to that laugh but Dan had laughed just like that with that girl. Phil felt bitter saliva in his mouth as he remembered the scene. His laugh was genuine, his laugh was genuine, his emotions must have been too.

_He liked her._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you all for reading<3 and lmk whether you liked it!


End file.
